


Day One Cat Tendencies

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Does anyone elses cat do this, F/M, I need a life, Marichat May, This is why i dont sleep, yayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat needs cuddles and Marinette is tired.Now edited!





	Day One Cat Tendencies

“Cat Tendencies”  
Scratch scratch

Marinette awoke to the small sound and glanced around her room, trying to locate the source.

She was unable to find anything, resigning her efforts and attempting to gain back her slumber.

Scratch scratch

There it was again. 

“Tikki?” She whispered “Is that you?” 

With no reply, and a state of exhaustion due to disrupted sleep, she quickly fell into a delirious panic. She jolted up into a sitting position very suddenly, flipping on the lamp next to her and holding her pillow as her first line of defence. 

Scratch scratch 

Her fearful gaze went to trap door above her. Could it have been coming coming from there?-

Scratch scratch

Definitely the trap door. 

“Hello?” The girl hesitantly called out to the roof “Wh-who’s there?”

“Princess?” A male voice answered back, a voice she definitely recognized. 

“Chat!” Marinette whisper-shouted at the hero on the other side of the door “What in the world are doing here?”

“I just wanted to check up on my favorite civilian,” He replied, sounding quite casual about the situation, though the clock next to her very much protested the idea of this being a regular visit. 

“No!” She continued with her loud whisper “Go home and go to sleep, so I can sleep. I have school in the morning!”

With that she laid back down, assuming he was gone and wanting to continue her rest.

Scratch scratch

“Chat!” Marinette shouted “Go home!” 

“But princess-” Chat whined.

“No!” Marinette interrupted.

“I just wanted to-” He attempted to continue.   
“Go home!” She interrupted again.

“Fine!” Chat finally conceded.

Scratch scratch 

“Really!” Marinette shouted in frustration.

“Come on Marinette-” He argued.

Marinette, who was now truly desperate for sleep, opened the trapdoor, and dragged the cat in by the tail.

“Me-ow” Said cat yelped in protest.

“Don’t even start,” Marinette growled “You and I are both going to go to sleep, and that is the end of it.” With this she shut of the lamp and rolled over into her blankets. 

After a moment of silence Chat’s voice was heard “Princess?”

“Yes Chat?” Marinette questioned, sounding highly exasperated. 

“Thank you.” After his remark he rolled over and began his catnap.

Marinette chuckled slightly “You’re welcome kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that my stories here needed some serious editing. So I am going to edit them all and repost the new and improved version!


End file.
